1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to removable sun shades for hats and caps, in general, and baseball caps, in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been numerous prior art methods for attaching a sun shade to the peripheral rim of a hat or to the visor of a baseball cap in order to obstruct or prevent the rays of the sun from striking the eyes of a wearer of the hat or cap. Many of these methods involved the use of plastic as a sunshade or sunglasses which is attached to the rim or visor by some mechanical means such as with metal hinges or clips or by sewing a part of the sun shade into the hat or cap itself. The prior art device disclosed by Jung in U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,718 provides openings in the underside of a thickened cap visor which openings register with slots therein whereby connector tabs on a peripheral edge of a semi-flexible sunglasses can be inserted into the slots for retaining the sunglasses to the visor. Once the sunglasses have been retained in this manner the major portion of the sunglasses can be flipped downwardly so as to protect the eyes of the wearer from the sun's rays. However, none of these prior art methods or sunglass devices provides a simple structure and method of attaching a removable sunshade or sunglasses to a hat or cap.